Lab Trip '07
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Our favorite CSI'S are forced on vacation together when Ecklie and the Sheriff realize how much they have been working.
1. Chapter 1

**Title****: Lab Trip '07**

**Summary****: Our favorite CSI's are forced to go on vacation together when Ecklie and the Sheriff see how much vacation time they all have and realize how much they've worked.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own CSI or anything but a few guitars and clothes and stuff so please don't sue me. **

**Say It Isn't So**

Most of those who worked the graveyard shift were always pulling doubles, and almost never using their vacation days. This did not go unrecognized by Ecklie who had been getting heat from the Sheriff about it. As graveyard shift supervisor Gil Grissom walked into his office he noticed the email alert flashing on his computer and sad down and opened it. He was normally a very quiet guy, however as half the lab heard he did have a voice. Half an hour later the entire graveyard was sitting in the break room wondering what was going on, except Grissom who wasn't looking happy at all. Conrad Ecklie walked into the room with his signature asshole smile.

"Thank you everyone for coming, I have some exciting news. Starting on Friday you all have mandatory Vacation."

Everyone but Greg and Catherine groaned. Sara spoke up.

"How long is it going to be for?"

Ecklie grinned knowing how much they all hated this.

"One week including the weekend, this brings me to my next little surprise."

Everyone except Greg and Catherine again were wondering what more he could possibly have to ruin their next weeks even more.

"Since you all have done so much good work, and our lab in number one in the country the lab has paid for all to go on a cruise to the Bahamas."

Greg could hardly contain his excitement, while the others were all plotting ways to try and get out of going.

"Alright a guy that's all, Supervisor Grissom should have your cases for tonight."

Ecklie left the room smiling; he couldn't wait to get them away from the lab, from _his_ lab. Grissom stood up, his facial expression showing that he wasn't amused what so ever. He himself was trying to think of ways to get out of going as he handed out the assignment slips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: I just wanted to say thank you so much to those of you reading, and thank you for the reviews. I know the first part of this story was very short so I made this one longer and I hope it doesn't disappoint. I will try to update again within this week. Thanks so much everyone**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ****Thursday Evening**** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After trying and trying to get out of having to go, Grissom realized it was no use; he was going to have to go on that cruise. At around six o'clock he realized that he didn't have but one pair of shorts, no swimming trunks, his sun glasses had been broken for months now. He was going to have to go shopping, and he hated shopping.

After grabbing his car keys and getting in his car he drove to the mall and went inside, wondering where he should look first. Ten minutes passed of walking around and he finally spotted a store that looked like it would have what he needed and walked on in. He found the swimming trunks and most of them he didn't like. They had bulky designs and he just wanted something simple. The only plain pair they he had seen were bright purple, and there was no way in hell he was going to buy those. Instead he settled for a black and white pair that had a small design on the left side; now for the shorts. After looking he had picked out six pairs of shorts and four shirts. He would have had five but he put one back thinking that he looked too much like he was going to a Jimmy Buffet concert. So after spending almost three-hundred dollars on clothes he headed to the Sunglass Hut for a new pair.

After looking for a style of glasses he liked he picked up a pair of Oakley and put them on and looked in the mirror to see if they made him look like a big or an alien and decided it was a mix of both. As he reached out to try on another pair he heard a familiar voice.

"Boss man at the mall, never thought I'd see that."

He turned around and smiled.

"You know Warrick I do come here sometimes."

Warrick Laughed.

"So you're here buying stuff for the trip too huh."

"Yeah, I've spent more money now for this damn vacation trip that I would have spent if I was picking what to do on my days off."

Warrick nodded.

"I feel you; I just saw Nick and Sara in Old Navy. Seems like everyone had the same idea."

Grissom's eyebrow rose as he started thinking. _'So they are shopping together, or were they just in the same store?' _

Warrick noticed his change in expression.

"Hey, you alright?"

Grissom quickly snapped out of it.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I was just thinking about something."

Warrick let out a half chuckle.

"Well listen I have to go and buy some swimming trunks, I'll see you tomorrow man."

He nodded.

"See you then."

As he watched Warrick walk off he put the pair of sunglasses he was holding down and bit lip; fighting the urge to go to Old Navy. _'Maybe they have sunglasses there.' _

'_No they don't, and you know they don't. You just want to go see Sara.'_

'_Maybe they do and if she just so happens to still be in there then oh well.'_

'_You just want to go and see what's going on with her and Nick.'_

He sighed and shook his head, then took off walking to Old Navy. Once inside he spotted her right away. He didn't see Nick anywhere and he would never admit it but he was relieved. It was always something he'd feared; that she'd start dating someone and he'd lose her. The he started thinking again.

'_She's not really mine to lose though. I haven't ever told her the way I feel about her.' _

He watched her for a few seconds before walking over to her.

"Hey Sara."

She smiled and just like it happened every time he couldn't help but smile too.

"Griss hey, I didn't expect to see you here."

He smiled even more.

"I just had to get some things for the trip. Still haven't found a good pair of sun glasses though."

"Have you tried the Sunglass Hut? That's where I'm headed to next."

"I only looked for a little bite in there, didn't really look around."

She smiled.

"Well then let me pay for this and maybe I can there with you and help you pick out a pair and you help me do the same?"

He knew he was smiling even bigger.

"Uh...yeah that would be good."

She smiled and nodded before walking off to go pay for her clothes and flip flops. About ten minutes later he was standing in front of her wearing a different pair of Oakley than he had previously looked at.

She smiled.

"Those look really good on you."

He smiled back at her and looked in a mirror and realized she was right. He took them off and looked at the price tag and couldn't believe he was going to pay almost two-hundred bucks for a pair of sunglasses.

'_I'm going to be broke before I even set foot on the boat.' _

Being goofy she picked up a pair that would make anyone look like a bug in them and laughed a little while putting them on.

"Tell me, what do you think?"

He looked up at her and tried not to laugh, but failed when she started laughing herself.

"Oh my God, take those off. You look like something I have in my office."

They both laughed harder at his comment.

She did a pose.

"Why do you say that? They make me look weird or something?"

She laughed again and then took them off and placed them back on the shelf where she found them. Grissom walked closer to her and looked at a few more pairs of glasses before picking up one and looking at her.

"Try these; they shouldn't make you look like a bug."

He chuckled and so did she before taking them and putting them on.

"So how do I look?" She smiled and did another pose.

"Your look gorgeous." Normally he never would have said that, however he couldn't help it. She smiled big hearing him say that and didn't even look in the mirror before taking them off.

"Then I'll get these."

She smiled before walking over to the cashier, Grissom right behind her to pay for his as well. After they both paid for their glasses they started walking and ended up by the food court when Sara looked over at him.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?"

He pondered her question for a few seconds then saw the clock by the front exit.

"I would but the malls closing in about five minutes."

She looked over at the clock then looked back at him.

"Another time then?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Definitely."

It wasn't until he got home that he started realizing that this trip might not be as bad as he was thinking. In fact it could be just what he needed to finally try and do something about the feelings he'd had locked up inside for so long now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ****Thanks again everyone for your feedback and for reading the story. I'm trying my best to get chapters posted in good time. I hope you like this chapter…look forward to hearing from you all. I promise things are going to heat up very soon. **

……………………………………** The Next Morning ****……………………………………..**

Catherine was the last one to arrive, blaming the traffic and Lindsey. To everyone's surprise Grissom and Sara weren't moping around, instead they were sitting in the lobby reading a brochure from the trip. Not long after Catherine had arrived their flight was called and everyone boarded the plane. Brass was sitting next to Warrick; Nick was by Greg, Catherine by herself behind Warrick and Brass, and Sara by Grissom.

Sara looked over at Nick and Greg who were annoying the flight attendant already.

Grissom spoke," Five bucks say's that she smacks Greg."

Sara laughed.

"I'm not betting you, because I think she will too."

They both shared a laugh and then buckled up for take off.

**Ten Minutes Later**

After talking about what they had read in the brochure a loud smacking sound could be heard through out their part of the plane. They both looked over seeing Greg holding his cheek and the flight attendant smiling proudly and walking to the back of the plane. Neither of them could help it and the laughter started and didn't stop for a few minutes. They didn't dare look over and it was a good thing too because Greg was glaring while still holding his now red cheek. Nick was covering his mouth with one hand trying not to show Greg that he was laughing too.

Halfway through the flight Sara had to use the restroom something awful but had one problem. Grissom was asleep, and to get to the bathroom she needed to climb over his legs without waking him up. After contemplating for a few minutes she decided that she to get up and go. Skillfully she got up and managed to get past him and not wake him up and went and used the restroom. On her way back she bumped into the flight attendant that had slapped Greg and they shared a laugh or two. Sara headed back to her seat; Grissom was still asleep but had moved into a rather awkward position. She was just about to her seat when he moved making her lose her balance and fall right onto his lap. He woke up with a start and instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him and was sure her cheeks were red, she could feel it. He just looked at her silently, not moving for a few seconds. She finally spoke up.

"Um…I was coming back from the bathroom and you moved and I lost my balance."

He finally let her go and nodded, not being able to speak at that particular moment. Sara moved over to her seat and looked out at window trying to save her self from anymore embarrassment.

After an hour of silence the flight was over and they were headed for the bus that was taking them to their ship. Sara was still embarrassed and chose to sit in the back as far away from Grissom as possible. The entire bus ride she couldn't help but think about how good it had felt being in his arms, how good he smelled. Everyone was talking about what they were planning on doing once they were on the ship. Catherine said that she was going to lay out on the deck by the pool. Warrick said he was going to walk around and see what was all on the ship. Brass was going to go to his room and go to sleep. Grissom was going downstairs to the main floor and check out the ballroom. Sara was still in her dazed moment and didn't hear Greg ask her until about the third time.

"What? Oh me, um…I don't know I haven't really thought about it."

The short ride was over and they all grabbed their bags and boarded the ship and went their separate ways until later that night when the party started on the upper deck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **** I apologize for how long it has taken me to post this chapter. Classes started back up and I have been so slammed with things that I haven't been able to get on here and post it. I promise I'm trying my best to keep them coming as fast as I can. Thanks for the reviews ya'll, I love them.**

**Ash**

**Night 1: Party on the Upper Deck**

After everyone had gotten acquainted with the ship, and knew what was going on each night they all met up in the lobby on their floor. Nick, Greg, and Warrick headed to the bar while Catherine, Brass, Grissom, and Sara got a table and sat down.

Catherine smiled, "There are so many hot guys in here, Sara you and I are going to have to check some of them out."

Sara laughed. "Alright then, but you'll have to wait until I get my sea legs. If I walked up to anyone right now they would start laughing."

Catherine shook her head grinning. "You're missing out girl."

She stood up and walked to the dance floor and after a few words was dancing with one of the guys she had her eye on. Brass sipped his beer and looked at Gil.

"Hey man why don't you get on that dance floor and get yourself a girl? You're a good dancer."

Grissom shook his head. "I think I'll pass."

Sara smiled and looked over at Grissom. "You can dance?"

He blushed a bit and thought about how he had to kill Jim later for bringing that up.

"My mom made me take lessons when I was younger."

Sara stood up, deciding it was now or never.

"Oh I got to see this, come on."

Grissom looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know."

Sara didn't give him a choice and grabbed his hand; he laughed a bit and went with her to the dance floor.

"Sara that was a long time ago, I haven't danced in a while."

She smiled at him and decided to go ahead and take it further and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

He smiled back at her and placed his hands on her waist and started to sway with her to the music.

Sara waited until the middle of the song and moved closer, her cheek almost pressed to his as they danced.

Neither of them noticed Catherine watching and grinning.

Soon the song ended and everyone returned to their seats. Sara stood up after finishing off her beer.

"Well, I think I'm going to head back to my room and call it a night."

Catherine smiled and nodded.

Grissom smiled. "Goodnight Sara."

Brass would have said goodnight as well but he was already out with his head down on the table. She walked over to Nick, Warrick, and Greg and told them goodnight before heading to her room.

She smiled shutting the door, not being able to stop thinking about how it felt to be in Grissom's arms, that close to him again. She got changed into her PJ's and was headed for her bed when she heard a knock at the door. Spying out of the peephole she smiled but tried to hide it as she opened the door.

"Hey Griss is everything ok?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine I just, um…I wanted to know if we could talk about someth..."

Before he could even finish his sentence Sara grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard. At first he was shocked but quickly responded by backing her up into her room and shutting the door with his foot. Her hands went to his hair as his roamed her body, and came to rest on her lower back. She broke the kiss slowly needing air and smiled at him.

"Was that close to what you wanted to talk about?"

He grinned.

"Actually it was dead on with what I wanted to talk about."

She played with his hair.

"Well would you like to talk now?"

He smirked.

"You know I think that talking is over rated."

Sara bit her bottom lip and ran a hand down his chest.

"Well then what would you like to do?"

She smirked and continued letting her hand move down over his stomach and stopped at his belt.

"I'm not sure you're ready for what I'd like to do."

Grinning he moved his hands from her lower back and slid them under the waist band of her PJ bottoms.

"You sure about that?"

His eyes locked with hers turning a dark blue with desire, something that she had never seen before but liked. Leaning in he kissed her slowly at first pulling her body flush to his, she moaned into the kiss feeling his arousal pressed against her stomach and gripped the back of his head as he slid his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entry, which was granted with a soft moan as their tongues mingled for the first time.

He felt completely in heaven as his tongue massaged hers and he felt her body pressed against his. Sliding his hands down he gripped her butt and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and laid her on the bed and moved to lie on top of her trailing kisses down her jaw line as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mm…Gil you have no idea how long I've waited for this."

He grinned and nibbled on her earlobe while grinding against her.

"Mm…Probably as long as I have."

Sara slowly unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his bare chest before tossing his shirt to the floor. After a few minutes they were both naked, Sara gripped the bed sheets in her hands and bit her lip as he pressed his lips against her inner thighs. He looked up at her almost if to ask for permission before leaning down and running his tongue through her wetness, the tip of his tongue grazing her clit.

Her body trembled as a loud moan escaped her mouth. He grinned and flicked her clit hard with his tongue over and over again.

"Uhh God Gil…Mmm need you now!"

Grinning he kissed his way back up to her lips and kissed her passionately, pinning her tongue with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly ran her nails over his shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist. He broke the kiss and gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes before sliding a hand down her side to grip the spot behind her knee and slowly began to slide into her with a moan.

"Oh my God Sara…you're so tight, and wet, and Mmm hot."

Gasping she ran a hand up the back of his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She leaned her head back and let out a moan. Leaning down he pressed kisses over her throat, not moving and letting her body get used to him.

It had been quite a while since Sara had been with anyone, she bit her lip and let out a small moan as she felt the sensations of his lips moving over her throat; as well as him deep inside her stretching her walls. He moved and kissed her lips before starting to thrust slowly, after a few moments he made sure that she was ready and sped up the pace of his thrusts. Sara tightened her legs around him with each thrust and ran her nails down his shoulders.

"Uhh Gil…Ohhh yes…Harder!"

Gripping her leg tighter he started thrusting harder, making sure to slide almost out of her before slamming back in. Sweat beaded on his forehead and chest as he started to pant and moan with her. Leaning down he kissed her cheek then lightly nipped at it before pressing his cheek to hers and thrusting faster and harder. There bodies both wet with a layer of sweat only aided with the sounds of their bodies slapping together. He could feel her walls starting to tighten around him and that's all it took to send him over the edge. Thrusting wildly he started to cum hard, panting and moaning in her ear pressing his cheek harder to hers.

As he started to fill her up that's all it took for her to be sent over that edge, moaning his name loudly over and over she tightened her grip on his shoulders; digging her nails into his skin lightly. His thrusts slowed but continued letting them both ride out the bliss that they were feeling. Moving her hands to both of his cheeks she leaned up and kissed him deeply, lightly massaging his tongue with hers. As his thrusts came to a stop she broke the kiss slowly and gazed into his eyes while running her fingers through his damp hair. Leaning down he nuzzled her gently before moving to lie next to her. She moved onto her side and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Sara you are so amazing, that was so amazing."

Smiling she rubbed his chest gently, tracing an invisible pattern.

"No baby you are amazing."

He smiled and leaned down kissing her lips gently as he ran a hand through her hair. Neither of them wanted to close there eyes but they both fell asleep moments later, wrapped in each others arms.

**Authors Note:**** I hope this didn't disappoint anyone, let me know what you think. Liked it, didn't, it was ok…just leave me a review. Thanks guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** Wow ******** I'm glad you guys liked that chapter! I have had some hard times lately and I apologize for not being able to post this faster.**

**Rebel Yell**

**On every other day both Sara and Grissom were up and eating breakfast with the rest of the team around 9:45am however today the team was wondering where they were. At around almost ten they all decided to eat without them, which was a wise choice because the first time Sara woke up it, was because of the couple in the next room slamming their door shut. She slowly opened her eyes and a smile automatically formed on her face as she snuggled into Grissom's arms more. He too was awake and smiling as he tightened his arms around her and kissed her lips gently.**

"**Mm morning sweetheart."**

**Sara could definitely get used to hearing that every morning. She smiled and was about to speak when a rapping came at the door which made them both jump. His eyes widened when the knocking didn't stop, but relaxed a bit once the person announced them self as the maid. Sara smiled and got up and put her robe on and answered the door, she politely told the maid that her room was fine. With that she left to the next room and Sara shut the door and grinned over at him as he was now standing naked looking out one of the windows at the water. She couldn't help but grin.**

"**You know I used to think that your ass looked great in jeans, but I must say this view is much better."**

**Blushing he turned around and gave her a smile.**

"**You know I used to think you were drop dead sexy everyday in your jeans and your tight shirts. But you know now I think I'd rather you be like this all the time."**

**She laughed and walked over to him and ran her fingers through his messy curls.**

"**But you know what if you stayed like that everyone else would see you like this; I don't think I want that."**

**She smirked teasing him.**

"**No? Why not?"**

**He grinned and picked her spinning her around.**

"**Because I don't want everyone in the word seeing my girlfriend all nakies, that's why. Greg would have a heart attack you know."**

**She laughed and gave him a lingering kiss. **

"**You know what I think we may have missed breakfast babe."**

**He looked over at the clock and smiled before looking back at her. **

"**You do realize we will be thoroughly interrogated when we show our faces to the others."**

**He laughed and so did she.**

"**Yes and what should we say?"**

**He smirked.**

"**Tell them you got back to your room and a guy that had his eyes on you the entire night followed you back, he knocked on your door and you two had a private party."**

**She laughed and looked at him.**

"**And what will you say?"**

**He smiled and kissed her.**

"**I will say that I found a woman that enticed me and after talking to her for a short time we ended up back in her room."**

**She grinned.**

"**We are going to be so busted."**

**They laughed before he gave her one more kiss, got dressed, and quietly went off to his room to take a shower. **

**12 O'clock**

**The entire gang was eating lunch when Sara walked in and sat down with a smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of no matter how much she tried to. Catherine quickly looked over at her and looked at her watch. **

"**So Sara why are you just now meeting us down here?"**

**Sara smiled a bit and looked at Catherine. **

"**I had a long night, let's just put it that way."**

**Smirking she took a drink of her orange juice. Catherine tilted her head a bit as a grin quickly formed on her face.**

"**Oh no you can't just say that and then stop, Details please."**

**Sara laughed a little and put her drink down.**

"**Alright, well I met a guy that was extremely attractive and we started talking and then we just ended up going back to my room for the night."**

**In shock Catherine just sat there staring at her. After a few moments she finally found her voice to speak.**

"**I never pictured you to be one for one night stands."**

**Grinning Sara put her drink down.**

"**I never said it was just a one night stand."**

**Everyone was now staring at Sara when Greg and Nick looked over as Grissom walked into the room and took a seat next to Sara since it was the only chair unoccupied. Catherine's attention turned to him as she put her napkin down.**

"**Why are you just now getting here too?"**

**He motioned for the waiter to get him a cup of coffee and looked back at Catherine.**

"**I was kept up all night."**

**She just stared silently along with everyone else. He sighed and put his coffee cup down.**

"**A woman from the bar followed me into the lobby when I was headed to my room, we spoke for a while and then…well that's all you need to know."**

**Warrick whistled while Nick laughed and clapped. Brass was chuckling while clapping when he spoke," Way to go man, it's been too long since you've well…you know."**

**Grissom blushed a bit and took a long drink trying to hide the redness in his cheeks with his coffee cup. **

**They may have thought they had the others fooled but Catherine just smiled looking from Sara to Grissom. Something was just a little too fishy, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She wouldn't swear on it, but she was almost certain that neither of their stories were true; at least not completely that is. Time to put the Willows investigative skills into action.**


End file.
